Green Eyed
by surforst
Summary: Yet another short story. Ever wonder why Kim and Josh didn't work out? Read and find out one possible reason.


_"He that is not jealous is not in love. "_  
--St. Augustine 

**Green Eyed**

I.

"So you see it's not so easy to decide whether to go with oil based paints or water based paints..." Kim sighed as she continued to listen to the boy besides her. Who could have guessed a pretty face could hide a personality as interesting as a rock. Don't misunderstand she liked Josh it was just the fact that she was getting sick of listening to him talk on and on about art.

'Wonder where Ron is?' Looking around she again failed to see the blond headed boy who was almost constantly be her side. Sure he'd been a little upset when she had asked them if they could have lunch with Josh today but she hadn't expected him to bail on her. Guess he decided he couldn't put up with his art talk either.

"Of course the media you chose to draw on is also important..." If only Kim hadn't felt guilty for ignoring Josh lately. It wasn't her fault that missions constantly came up, Ron needed help on something, or her favorite show was on. Josh would just have to accept the fact that things would come up to keep them apart. She did feel bad though that she hadn't really spoken to him in about two weeks and had asked Mike how he was.

The thought of Mike made her look over at the dark haired youth currently occupied in reading a book. She couldn't keep the smile off her face when she saw his hand running through his short hair a clear unconscious sign that he was deep in thought. Mike had assured her that Josh was fine with their relationship but she had decided to have lunch with them anyway. Now she regretted that immensely.

Looking closely she noted the picture of a knight on the cover of the book Mike was reading. Eyes going wide she looked at his face shock clearly in her voice. "Is that a romance novel Mike?"

Looking up Mike looked at her with a confused stare. "Huh?"

"Well there's a Knight on the cover as in 'Knight in Shinning Armor'."

"As in 'Killer on Horseback' you mean." Looking down at the book Mike started to wave it in front of her. Yet another annoying habit of his that he was actually aware of. "It's about armored cavalry and this particular book is about the medieval era. It's actually an interesting look at the battle tactics surrounding Knights though I must admit the author made a few glaring mistakes when he analyzed a few of the battles. Now the errors are not easy to pick up on..."

Great now she had her choice between talk of warfare or talk about paints. Choices! 'Where is Ron when I need him?' Looking around she again scanned for her boy when her eyes fell on a sight that filled her with intense rage. The blond haired boy in question was sitting at a table on the opposite side of the cafeteria but it was what was leaning over his shoulder that ticked her off. To be more correct actually the persons leaning over his shoulder.

"Those sluts!"

"Well I'll admit the questionable nature of the horses...actually come to think about it that's uncalled for." Looking back in surprise Kim noted the annoyed look on Mike's face. "Those horses risked their lives too Possible I think you owe them an apology."

"What are you babbling about Mike?"

With an easy smile Mike shrugged his shoulders leaning back. "Various things about the nature of our world I guess. So who are the sluts and who is the victim?"

Blinking Kim waved her hand in the direction of Ron. To her annoyance Josh had yet to shut up about whatever he was talking about. It was something along the line of what knife to use but for the life of her she couldn't see how knives figured into art. Unless of course the artist used them to kill critics.

"I can't believe their just hanging all over him like that." Her attention was again focused on the girls as she started on her own lonely crusade to use the whole English language in a few minutes time. "I mean Ron is just sitting their minding his business and they have to come over and lean on him like that. I don't even want to think what Jessie doing with him right now."

"Looks like she's playing with his ears." Looking back she fixed Mike with a rather nasty stare which he replied to with an easy going smile. Oh he'd pay the next time they spar.

"Doesn't he know where that girls been!"

"Oh trust me Possible every guy here knows where that girls been. Right Josh?"

This seemed enough to snap Josh out of his personal conversation. "What was that Mike?"

"Nothing Man just wondering what type of paper to use on a picture I want to draw. I figure I could go with just any old thing."

Josh eyes lit up at that not that Kim noticed. Her eyes still fixated on Ron she ignored Josh reply. "You would think that Mike but actually the type of paper used makes a lot of difference. It'll determine after all how the colors show up and how well the work..."

"I can't believe they are laughing at that one!"

"At one what?"

"I don't know but I bet it wasn't funny." Kim frown deepened when she saw Jessie leaning closer into Ron.

"That's kind of harsh there Kim and besides I think their laughing about Rufus. It looks like the little guy is entertaining."

"They have no right to watch Rufus!" Kim knew that was irrational but she didn't trust these girls. They had ill intentions written all over them.

"You don't like it when they look at the little guy?" Turning back she frowned when she heard the hint of laughter in Mike voice.

"Not really."

"You don't like when Ron brings the little guy out to entertain?"

"No!"

"I bet you'd be upset when another girl pets the guy too."

"What's your point Mike?" Kim frowned trying to understand this line of conversation.

"Oh I don't know but I think we can all agree the little guy a bit big for his age. He's very popular among the ladies too." Mike face was now spilt in a grin as he looked at Kim. "Now would you say that you're the only girl allowed to play with the little guy."

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you're thinking it right?"

"A little. Hey I watched him grow up!" This apparently was too much for Mike as he broke down laughing. Fixing him with a confused glance Kim turned back towards Ron. She now saw that Jessie girl leaning in even closer and noted that she couldn't see the girl hand anymore. What was it up to?

"Kim you ok?" Looking back Kim noted the concerned look on Josh face. She didn't have time for this.

"Sorry Josh got to go. I promised to help Ron on his homework."

"For which class?"

Mike looked up at that one. "Oh I'm thinking it's got to be biology. Right Kim?"

"Sure whatever." With that Kim was out of her sit ignoring the continued chuckles from Mike and the quick protest from Josh. She had a mission to accomplish.

Moving quickly Kim made her way behind the girls. She could hear their shrill laughter but she was heartened by the fact that Ron didn't seem to be taken in by the harpies. Instead her friend was hunched over laughing uncomfortable while that girl Jessie pawed at him. Making her way behind them Kim cleared her throat softly. Everyone but Ron though heard it like she had shouted.

Turning around Kim noted with satisfaction the pale looks thrown in her direction. Putting on an easy smile Kim walked through the masses and sat besides Ron. She failed to notice how he perked up but she did smile at Rufus obvious joy. It was good to see the little guy perk up when she was around it meant Ron was also glad to see her. "Hey Ron I guess you missed us when coming in."

Again she failed to notice Ron deflate being too busy happily watching the threats to her Ron slink away guiltily. She'll have to have a talk with them after all she couldn't let them hurt her best friend. No Ron deserved a much nicer girl then them. Turning back with a smile she looked into Ron brown eyes. "So what's up?"

"Since you saw me no more then fifteen minutes go?"

"Yeah."

Ron shrugged and gave her his goofiest smile. "Well I haven't got detention from Barkin yet."

"Spankin."

They both looked up though when they heard a thunderous roar. "Stoppable!" Kim winced looking in Barkin's direction he looked mad.

"Spoken too soon." Their remarks emerged at the same time and Kim smiled over at Ron. "Jinx you owe me a soda."

"Aw Man!"

II.

Josh frowned as he watched the two walk over toward the imposing teacher. He personally didn't like the man who seemed to direct a great amount of distaste in his direction. Funny it seemed to have started after he went to that first dance with Kim a while back. Must have said something to tick the man off during it but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was just the fact that Josh was an artist. 'It's harsh suffering for one's art.'

Looking back at his best friend he noted Mike had once again resumed reading. Clearing his throat Josh tried to gain Mike attention. Failing that he decided to start anyway. "You think she's cheating."

"Who?"

"Who else?"

Mike put the book down looking in Josh direction. "For the last time man it was a joke. I'm not sleeping with your mom so leave me alone."

"Shut up man I'm talking about Kim."

"You think Possible sleeping with your mom?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh Mike shook his head. "For the last time no one is sleeping with my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"No...that's why I got to clean out the gutters on Saturday."

"Right so how does Possible figure into all this?"

"Simple she's cheating on me."

Mike simply laughed at that comment. Frowning even more Josh swept his hand through his hair and stared closer at Mike. "It's not funny man."

Calming down Mike looked at him with a somewhat serious look on his face. "What makes you think she's cheating on you?"

Sitting back Josh held up his hand counting the points off as he made them. "Simple she never hangs out with me, she hangs out with another guy all the time, goes off on 'missions', and I've heard the rumors."

The smile on Mike face disappeared on that last point. "What rumors?"

"Some of the guys on the football team."

"You mean Ben and James? Come on man James has been ticked off at Possible ever since she made him sign soprano when he tried to feel her up. As for Ben the idiot brags about doing everyone in the school including some of the guys."

Josh let out annoyed grunt having his best proof cut out from under him. "Hey it's not just them man."

Mike fixed him with another look before picking up his book again. "Let it drop man."

"Hey I've seen the way she looks sometimes you can't tell me she's not putting out for someone." Josh anger grew when he heard Mike begin to hum to himself. It was bad enough to have a cheat for a girlfriend but to have his best pal try to drown him out was going too far. Speaking louder Josh again present his argument. "She's a cheerleader for one so you can't tell me she's little Miss Sweet and Innocent she pretends to be. She's also always running around late at night and is a little too friendly with some of those guys in D-hall. I know what those guys are like and you can't tell me she talks fashion with them. It's not right man I'm telling you she's cheating on me."

Josh grunted again when Mike just continued to hum. "Hey listen to me and stop that!"

Looking up with annoyance Mike fixed Josh with a rare look of anger on his face. One he'd only seen him wear a few times. "First off I am listening to you and frankly your one statement away from...never mind. Second what am I doing that's got you so upset?"

"You're humming again!"

Mike sat back a frown on his face. "Not only do you think Possible cheating on you but your getting delusional."

"You think she's not?"

"Yes I don't think she is. Now drop the topic."

Josh started to poke the food around in his tray. "Even if she isn't that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't pay attention to me. What am I chopped liver or something?"

Sighing Mike look back at Josh. "Listen how about we shot some hoops tonight, rent a sappy movie, and cry over a few tubs of ice cream."

Josh couldn't help but grin at that image. "Only if it's the Titanic."

"God no!"

"Why not?"

"It's got that Leonardo guy in it. I refuse!"

"They do kill him you know."

"Yes but he's alive for most of the movie. How about instead we get Bricks of Furry II instead. That's a sad movie after all and it has action."

"It was a sad movie you know."

Josh hung his head at that and could see Mike doing the same. "Just wasn't right what happened to that guy. No one deserves that."

Sighing both young men stared down at their food. Their joke having now depressed both of them.

III.

Barkin smiled as he watched the blond headed young man and the red headed young girl occupied themselves with cleaning the walls of the gym. 'Cleaning builds character after all.'

"Come on Stoppable you clean like a little girl! Good job Possible." Looking over their work he nodded to himself. Nothing cleans like a good toothbrush and hard work.

"Mr. B I don't see why I have to do this."

Frowning Barkin turned back to the blond not liking the lip he was getting. He could tolerate anger but whining was not something he liked. "Stoppable were you not in fact tardy three times today?"

"Yes Mr. B."

"Good because I was worried I might have been getting old for a second. Now listen up you too I expect those walls to shine when you're done."

"But Mr. B it's a brick wall."

"You questioning me Stoppable?"

The red headed one always ready to protect her sidekick stepped up at that moment. "It's fine Ron. Don't worry Mr. B, we'll get them done real quick."

"Make sure you do Possible." Shaking his head Steve Barkin made his way back inside content to allow those two to work. They were good honest kids after all who just needed a little discipline. Not like that Mankey fellow. Oh he didn't trust him.

* * *

A/N: Well a crazy topic idea that I hope you all enjoy. Now we get to see a little bit of why Josh and Kim relationship fell apart. Poor guy.

Anyway another story with Mike as I try to flesh his character out. He's a crazy one after all. If he continues to remain likeable you'll see him in other stories. You know if one of Kim's foes don't kill him first. It's not safe being in her school after all.

Anyway this story is dedicated to a crazy author who claims to read every story on His recent work inspired me to actually write through my recent writers block. It also inspired me to make Pasta for dinner tonight. I'll of course have to get some ground beef first though I already have the noodles and sauce. Of course I could just make up the noodles and the sauce but it is nice to have a little meat in it. I'll have to decide later on.

Anyway as always read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP and Mike is not really something I care about. After all he's not that major of a guy and I'm sure he's not worth any money. After all he's only appeared in a few stories. Maybe with time though but I doubt it.


End file.
